Georgia-Jeremy Relationship
Georgia-Jeremy Relationship Overview Jeremy and Georgia interacted with each other during Season One. They are often dance partners for performances. Their first significant romantic interaction is in the episode, I'll Still Love You No Matter What. They break up in the episode Showdown, after Jeremy calls out Georgia saying she can't sing. Throughout the second half of Season 2 and Season 3, Jeremy tries so many attempts to win Georgia back. As of then, they are just friends. Episodes S1= I'll Still Love You No Matter What Georgia is seen looking at Jeremy while she is singing, "And tell them other boyz he's zonin cause now he's gotta suffering". Dear, Joseph Jeremy is later seen trying to flirt with Georgia in the hallway just to be brought down by Candy, who gets in between the two, which leads him to have a talk with Roderick and Spencer, asking them for advice about his crush on Jane. Mason is later confused after Jerry reveals the whole Project DIVA team are performing in the Banks Party, and when Jerry announces the assignment to pair up, he tries to be with Georgia, but before he can even reach her, Candy starts to blow him with several questions and things they will do for the assignment, he doesn't pay a lot of attention, as he tries to look for Georgia. Not giving up, Jeremy, once again, tries to flirt with Georgia, asking her out, but he is quickly turned down when Georgia questions him about whether Candy will be there or not, he says he will not tell her as Georgia accepts to pair up with him for the assignment, they both share a few glances before Georgia leaves. Jeremy then tells Candy the news; she's now singing with Roderick and Jeremy with Georgia, the news lead Candy to act all dramatic and make a huge fight in the middle of the cafeteria; after this, Georgia tells Jeremy that he should sing with Candy, leaving him heart-broken. He is later seen enjoying Spencer perform Friday I'm In Love, before exchanging sad/mad looks with Candy. During the next meeting, Jeremy performs I Want to Break Free, singing to both Candy and Georgia, stating the fact that he's not going to live under Candy's wings anymore and that he will try out with Georgia, when the performance ends, he shares a hug with Georgia, as Candy sees them; sad. Songs S1= Sang Together Related Songs * My Boyfriend's Back by Angel Paris Bennet Version (I'll Still Love You No Matter What) * Candyman by Christina Aguilera (Publicity) * Jenny's Waiting by Project DIVA (Fancy) * Something's Happening by Project DIVA (Fancy) * I Want to Break Free by Queen (Free Angel) * All Out of Love by Air Supply (Publicity) * He's Got a Lot Of Honey by Project DIVA (All That Glitters) * Go For It by Project DIVA (Wedding) * Could It Be by Chisty Carlson Romano (A Star is Torn) * God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Traditional (It's a Holliday) * Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Judy Garland (It's a Holliday) Category:Relationships